After Paris
by cecilis
Summary: ¿Puedes separar a dos almas gemelas? ¿Puede la distancia matar el verdadero amor? o la distancia es el valor que necesitabas para matar tus miedos? Todas estas preguntas seran respondidas en la siguiente historia. Por que apesar del fin de nuestra serie, Rizzles esta y seguira vivo en nuestros corazones por siempre. Jane y Maura dos almas un solo amor.
1. Extrañar

"Esta historia que leerán a continuación es escrita por una amiga especial que llamaremos IloveAngie, ella descubrió su lado de escritora aficionada y tanto ella como yo esperamos que les guste su primera incursión en el mundo del fanfiction".

Estos hermosos personajes lamentablemente no son míos pertenecen a Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro y a los estúpidos de tnt que cancelaron nuestro show, esto es solo por jugar con un mundo alternativo y por amor a Rizzles que a pesar del fin del show never ever die.

(Esta historia se desarrolla después de que Jane y Maura vuelven de Paris. Ambas toman caminos separados, pero como se sabe es imposible separar el amor.)

Punto de vista de Jane:

 _Jane se encuentra con su mirada perdida viendo a través de la ventana de su nuevo apartamento caer la nieve como muy pocas veces se había visto en Washington, para acrecentar más su melancolía es viernes por la noche._

_Que estará haciendo Maura en estos momentos, leyendo alguna revista médica, viendo algún programa científico o teniendo alguna "cita" con algún idiota.

Arg! Por qué me complica pensar si Maura tiene o no una cita?

Fui yo la que decidió estar a 439,4 millas de distancia, no porque no quisiera estar junta a ella, si no para evitar seguir hiriéndola.

Estoy cansada que cada vez que algún maldito tarado quiere herirme o matarme también sea herida Maura.

No soporto verla dañada física o mentalmente, lo vi la última vez cuando fue secuestrada y posteriormente cuando tuvo el daño cerebral, esa vez pensé que la perdía y no me lo habría perdonado nunca.

Nos tomamos ese mes de descanso en Paris tratando de borrar en algo el daño causado, quise aprovechar el estar con ella lo más que pude porque sabía que la decisión que había tomado no tendría marcha atrás pero nunca pensé que la extrañaría tanto.

Está en mi mente a todas horas, al desayuno cuando me tomo mi café instantáneo y sé que ella me ofrecería uno de su complicada máquina, al almuerzo cuando me sirvo un sándwich y una papas grasientas, sé que ella me diría que es más sano comer verduras, proteínas y no comida chatarra, en la noche cuando decido tomar una cerveza helada ella me diría que es mejor una copa de vino con esos de los taninos y blablabla, pero la verdad es que la extraño como nunca pensé hacerlo.

Pensé que estando en Washington DC enseñando a los novatos mi mente estaría ocupada pero me equivoque una vez más, así como lo hice cuando estuve con Cameron, creo que fue otro error más a mi larga lista de metidas de patas.

Cómo puedo estar enojada con Maura si ella quiere estar con alguien?

Fui yo quien la dejó, y para ser realistas que pretendía al pensar que estaríamos juntas hasta envejecer? Ja! Recuerdo claramente cuando una noche me dijo que quería tener un hijo y yo la muy cobarde le dijo que no y conservaría mis óvulos donde debieran estar.

Pero en el fondo de mi ser solo sentía miedo a enfrentar este profundo sentimiento llamado amor, amor hacia esta mujer maravillosa, inteligente, sensible, desinteresada, entregada a sus amigos y en especial hacia mí.

Estando en Paris pude haberle dicho todo lo que tenía guardado pero nuevamente la cobardía me ganó, y ahora estoy en este lugar que apenas puedo reconocer, con gente que nunca serán mis amigos y sobre todo sin ti mi amor.

Punto de vista de Maura

 _Maura se encuentra ya instalada en Maine, es de noche y no puede dejar de pensar en Jane._

 ___ Por qué no puedo concentrarme, llevo días tratando de escribir pero no puedo, solo en mi mente estás tú mi querida Jane, porque me duele tanto el solo pensar en tu nombre, no sabes el dolor que provocaste en mi cuando decidiste dejarme, dejar Boston, tu familia, tus amigos, marcharte a Washington, nunca pensé que lo harías siempre dijiste que seriamos Rizzoli & Isles, pues bien ahora me doy cuenta que no era así.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti una y otra vez Jane, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? estarás sola en tu departamento?, estarás bebiendo alguna cerveza, o te habrás alimentado bien? no sabes cómo me duele el no saberlo.

Cómo saber la respuesta a tantas interrogantes si estoy lejos de ti, siempre tuve la ilusión que estaríamos juntas al momento de realizar nuestro retiro. Fui una tonta al pensarlo ¿verdad? Estuve tan cerca cuando decidiste viajar a Paris, algo dentro de mí hizo creer que me querías más allá de nuestra amistad, me hiciste tan feliz, pero nuevamente leí mal las señales, por el contrario estoy aquí a 241 millas de nuestro amado Boston y a 439 millas de ti mi amor.

Sí, mi amor, pero no el tuyo, no sé exactamente cuándo entraste en mi vida de esta manera pero hoy me doy cuenta que es un amor no correspondido, tal vez en estos momentos estás acompañada por Cameron, aunque espero que no, siento celos el saber que a ese Agente le basto un día para que estuviera en el lugar que tantos años desee estar yo, estar entre tus brazos, tus labios y tu sexo.

Puedo estar enojada contigo?, claro que No, siempre fuiste recta, siempre estuviste con chicos, pero por qué pensé que podíamos tener algo? Porque cada vez que me mirabas, mi corazón latía a mil, cada vez que deslizabas tu mano en mi espalda mi cuerpo reaccionaba, cada noche que compartimos la cama mi cuerpo no podía dejar de sentirte, fui yo que interpretó mal todo lo que mi cuerpo sintió?

Tal vez así fue.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, mañana subiré otro.


	2. Confeciones

_Han pasado 6 meses desde que Jane vive en Washington y Maura en Maine._

 _Si bien han mantenido la comunicación por teléfono, no han querido hacerlo vía Skype ambas saben que si se miran a los ojos no podrían seguir ocultando el gran amor que se tiene la una hacia la otra._

_ Hey! dice Jane a través del celular, _Cómo va ese libro?, sonríe tratando de disimular el dolor que le provoca tener a Maura tan lejos.

_Hola Jane, un poco lento pero bien _responde Maura.

_Sabes qué día es hoy? _ pregunta Jane,

_Me perdí de algo _responde Maura,

 _Jane pasa una mano por atrás de la nuca y piensa que tal vez está actuando un poco sentimental._

_Hoy es viernes, nuestra noche de películas, palomitas, cerveza y vino_

_Oh! _Responde Maura, tratando de ignorar lo que Jane dice pero ella lleva cada día marcado a fuego.

_ Pensé que recordarías, como lo hicimos por tanto tiempo _termino arrastrando las últimas palabras la morena.

_La verdad es que no me había acordado Jane, _Maura trata de mostrarse dura_ Además esas noches ya no existen, tu decidiste que fuera así.

 _Jane se recrimina, en que estaba pensando, nuevamente metiste las patas Jane, un hurra por ti._

_ Pensé que estarías acompañada con Cameron _ dice Maura,

 _De eso se trata piensa Jane_

_Nop, he decidido estar sola, la verdad es que no me interesa nadie de aquí, _se mira la punta de sus zapatos, como dudando por lo que ha dicho.

_Bueno, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que conozcas a alguien_ Maura decía con cierta tristeza, está segura que tanta belleza no puede pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo.

_Maura en serio, no me interesa ningún hombre ahora y la verdad no sé si alguna vez me volverá a interesar uno, por ahora quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo, _Jane trata de enmascarar su verdad.

_Siempre fue tu prioridad y no me extraña que lo siga siendo _dice Maura con pena y un poco de rabia, _ no entiendo porque cambiaste de ciudad si aún sigues haciendo lo mismo, dejaste tu familia, tu departamento, tus colegas y también a mí.

Pasan algunos segundos de silencio hasta que Jane contesta

_Maura ya lo hablamos, necesitaba de cambiar de ciudad, extraño mucho a todos, pero era necesario_

_Está bien, es tu decisión y la respeto pero no la comparto_

_ Gracias Maura, y que me cuentas, alguna cita? _ Jane ruega que no sea afirmativa la respuesta.

_ No, estoy dedicada al libro, aunque el avance no lo refleje, además tu sabes ciudad nueva, barrio nuevo, no son mi especialidad.

Maura baja un poco el tono de voz

_ tú sabes que fue contigo que pude hacer amigos allá en Boston, fuiste tú quien me dio una familia, un hogar

Maldita sea se recrimina Jane

_Maura… te extraño, nunca quise hacerte daño….

 _Jane no soporta más seguir ocultando el amor que siente por Maura, por lo que esta noche, decide confesarle todo, al final no tiene nada que perder ya que siente que cada día pierde a Maura_

_Maura por favor, quiero pedirte algo, solo escúchame y haz lo que te pido, prende tu portátil, _Jane está nerviosa, su corazón late a mil y las manos le sudan, sabe que ahora se juega todo con Maura,

_ Jane qué pasa? Dice Maura, su voz denota preocupación

_Maura necesito que prendas tu portátil hay algo que quiero decirte pero lo voy a hacer viendo tu rostro, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo vi la última vez.

_ Jane me preocupas, paso algo en tu trabajo?

_Maura no te voy a decir nada hasta que prendes al maldito portátil_ Jane está perdiendo el control, pero no quiere herirla.

_ Por favor haz lo que te pido,

_Está bien, hare lo que me pides, pero quiero que sepas que no es la forma de pedir las cosas

_Maura si sigues retrasándolo tal vez me arrepienta y no es precisamente lo que quiero hacer.

_Espera un momento_ dice Maura sus manos están temblorosas, no sabe que puede ser tan urgente, después de 6 meses Jane este pidiendo hablarle por Skype, ella nunca se lo cuestionó cuando volvieron de Paris, pensó que era una decisión implícita en el cambio de domicilio, creyó que algún día se visitarían pero ninguna de las dos insinuó nada. Ahora no sabe que le está molestando y espera saberlo pronto.

Llega a su despacho lugar que se ha transformado en su refugio donde gran parte del día lo dedica a escribir, prende su computadora portátil como se lo pidió Jane, da un respiro profundo y se conecta.

_Hey_ Jane le saluda nuevamente pero esta vez levanta una mano.

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vio ese rostro, esa sonrisa, esos ojos color chocolate, pero no son como los recuerda, hay algo que no puede descifrar._

_Hola nuevamente_ Maura le sonríe

 _Ella se ve hermosa como siempre, está claro que tiene buena vida. Tal vez si abro mi gran boca la vuelva a embarrar, pero qué más da si ya la cague al pensar que cambiando de Estado cambiaria mi sentimiento y fue todo lo contrario._

_Maura, escúchame por favor, voy a hablar una vez, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y por favor te lo suplico no quiero interrupciones. Amo tu boca, lo que sale de ella por supuesto_ como acto reflejo se pasa la mano por detrás de la nuca.

_ Pero esta vez hazme un favor, no digas nada hasta que mi boca este cerrada.

 _Maura no sabe que pensar ni que decir, tiene su mente en blanco solo se limita a confirmar con un movimiento de cabeza_.

_Okay aquí vamos_ dice Jane pasando sus manos sudadas por los pantalones

_Maura he decidido ser sincera conmigo misma primero que todo y por supuesto que contigo.

Le he dado vueltas una y otra vez a lo que te diré_ Jane da un respiro y continua

_no sabes cuantas noches mi cama ha sido testigo de ello, pensé que podría ser en Paris, la ciudad del Amor_ Jane sonríe y mueve la cabeza como golpeándose por no haber sido capaz de haberle confesado todo en este instante.

_pero no fue así, tuve que estar a cientos de kilómetros alejada de ti, de tu exquisito olor, de tus vestidos, de tu pelo, de tu rostro, de tu boca que siempre dice una gran cantidad de palabras pero que me parecen condenadamente lo más sensual que existe, y es que me di cuenta que estaba perdida sin ti _Jane baja la mirada

_traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero lo hago como una maldita máquina_ Jane levanta la mano en señal de disculpa

_ es como si en la mañana presiono un botón que dice "on" y mi cerebro se activa y sabes, doy gracias a Dios que no debo salir a la calle a buscar delincuentes porque mi concentración no es la mejor y sería una presa fácil. Al llegar a "casa" _Jane levanta ambas manos para hacer las comillas.

_ mi cabeza se desconecta y solo quien está en mis pensamientos eres TU_ esta vez Jane mira fijamente la pantalla del computador

_ Me dirás que está bien que este preocupada por ti, que fueron 10 años de estar siempre juntas, yo en tu casa y tú en mi departamento, cena los domingos, viernes de cine y así podría estar toda la noche enumerándote las muchas cosas que hicimos juntas pero la verdad es que hubo una sola cosa que me arrepiento de no haberte dicho y es que TE AMO Maura Isles_ Jane esta sobrexcitada, su corazón bombea sangre por todo su cuerpo y siente que su cabeza en cualquier momento podría estallar.

_Si Maura Isles te amo con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi ser. Y no me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo porque de una maldita vez lo he podido sacar de mí.

Jane mira fijamente el monitor y continua,

_Me dirás que siempre fui recta, que anduve con chicos y que venía de una familia Católica, eso estuvo bien hasta que te conocí, demonios Maura Isles entraste en mi vida y te quedaste en ella como nunca lo imagine, quizás tomé una decisión errada al cambiar de trabajo y ciudad pero quiero que sepas que lo hice porque tenía miedo de perderte, tenía tanto miedo que te hirieran, recuerdas la vez que te secuestraron?, sentí que moría pero nada se compara con estar aquí lejos de ti, siento que cada día te estoy perdiendo_ Jane sonríe con tristeza y acerca su mano al monitor

_ Cariño no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo_ Jane deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas, ya no le importa nada, no tiene por qué seguir ocultando su sentimiento.

Pasa una mano por su rostro tratando de retirar aquellas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo ocultó, siempre siendo la chica dura, pero sabía que Maura aquella mujer fashion sábelo todo era su talón de Aquiles.

Levanto tu rostro, y lo que vio a través de la pantalla del computador la dejó sin aliento…..

Continuara...

Mañana subire lo que vio Jane atravez de la pantalla


	3. Casi alli

Levanto tu rostro, y lo que vio a través de la pantalla del computador la dejó sin aliento…..

Continuara...

 _Maura estaba ahí con sus manos en el rostro tratando de controlar las lágrimas que caían como una verdadera cascada._

 _Tenía una mezcla de emociones que su cerebro no podía procesar. Ella que ahora se dedicaba a escribir un libro estaba siendo protagonista de la mejor historia de amor._

 _Busco a tientas entre las gavetas de su escritorio una caja de pañuelos no quería despegar su mirada de la pantalla, no podía permitirse dejar de ver a su amor, ya no, como pudo tomó unos cuantos pañuelos y seco sus ojos y rostro de aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer._

 _Pasó un dedo en el rostro de Jane a través de la pantalla como tratando de calmarla, como siempre lo hacía. Lo malo era que ambas estaban separadas por muchos kilómetros._

_Dios Jane no sabes cómo deseo estar junto a ti. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos y poder darte consuelo_ mientras decía estas palabras nuevamente comenzaron a caer las lágrimas.

_Por qué ahora, Por qué no en Boston, Por qué no en Paris? Jane esto no es justo!

 _Maura se levanta de su asiento, comienza a caminar y a levantar la voz_

_Maldita sea Jane, tienes idea cuantas veces desee tocarte, cuantas veces desee besarte, fueron 10 años, 10 malditos años esperando que me dijeras que me amabas y ahora que estoy a cientos de kilómetros y para variar de noche, que quieres que te responda? Quieres que corra a ti?_

 _Maura sonríe y sacude su cabeza como tratando de calmar en algo su enojo y nuevamente se sienta frente al monitor_

_ Mírame Jane_ ésta tenía su rostro inclinado hacia abajo como en señal de aceptación de todo el reproche que le había hecho Maura. Levanta su rostro y ve a una Maura más calmada

_Cariño, quiero que me disculpes por mi comportamiento vale?, _ Jane desde el otro lado de la pantalla asiente con la cabeza lo cual permite a Maura continuar.

_No sé por dónde empezar, tú al inicio de la noche me dijiste que querías ser honesta contigo y conmigo también. Ahora soy yo quien quiere ser honesta con ambas_

 _Tomo una respiración profunda y continuó_

_ Jane cuando te conocí yo era una persona individualista, fría y lo que menos me importaba eran las relaciones entre colegas, pero cuando te vi la primera vez recuerdas? Vestida de prostituta llevando esa falda ajustada y corta, no te mire como una golfa quiero aclarar, sino que desenterraste el deseo que ya había olvidado sentir por una mujer.

Si Jane, nunca te lo conté pero yo en la Universidad tuve un romance con una chica que no duro mucho tiempo pero que me hizo sentir viva y amada. Luego con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo, me presentantes a tu familia y amigos, pero sobretodo me hiciste sentir amada aquel sentimiento que pensé nunca volvería a sentir.

Cada gesto, cada atención, cada mirada me hizo pensar que algo sentías por mí pero siempre fuiste muy cerrada con respecto a tu vida sexual, lo que nunca me permitió saber si estaba leyendo correctamente las señales o estaba malinterpretando tus atenciones.

_ Fueron 10 años estando cerca de ti y solo fuimos amigas. Demonios Jane! Y ahora me confiesas que me amas _ Maura gira su rostro hacia un lado y luego redirige su mirada a la pantalla, donde Jane la observaba con tristeza.

_Que te hace pensar que correré a ti, como puedo estar segura que tus sentimientos hacia mí no son más que el síndrome del nido vacío, que quizás me extrañas solo porque dejamos de ser Cagney y Lacey de Boston_

_Jane, yo te amo y hace mucho acepte que sería solo como amigas, si, lo acepte y lo enterré en el fondo de mi corazón, te lo dije muchas veces incluso cuando fui interés de tus hermanos_ Maura baja su mirada debido que aquella confesión de alguna forma la avergüenza

_ Ellos fueron amables y cariñosos, muy atractivos pero no eran tu Jane, mi Jane Rizzoli_

 _Maura lucha con sus sentimientos y su estado de ánimo pasa de querer estar con Jane y luego rechazarla, de alguna forma explica su comportamiento._

_Ahora que debo hacer, tomar el primer vuelo a Washington o reunirnos en algún lugar neutro, ya sé_ Maura de cierta forma lo expresaba usando el sarcasmo, había aprendido de la mejor

_ A ver déjame buscar_ toma un mapa que guardaba en un cajón y busca la ciudad que se encuentra entre Boston y Washington

_ Aquí esta_ señala con un dedo la ciudad

_ Nueva York_

_Jane cual oferta tomas? Vamos responde! O acaso no es lo que esperabas cuando decidiste confesar que me amabas?_ la mira directamente a los ojos.

 _Jane al otro lado de la pantalla no sabe que responder, en algún momento pensó que al confesar que la amaba podía ser rechazada pero nunca se imaginó que Maura tuviera tanto dolor guardado._

_Vamos Jane, responde _

 _La morena se recrimina, acaso pensaste que Maura solo respondería que te ama sin que no saliera nada mas de esa boca_

 _Lo sabías y también sabias que estabas corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazada, pero debes luchar por su amor y no es momento para ser gallina._

_Maura, te amo, y si tengo que demostrarlo tomando el primer vuelo a Maine o a Nueva York, lo haré, o si debo conducir por cientos de kilómetros y horas en mi auto también lo hare pero por favor créeme que te amo y no es porque dejamos de ser Rizzoli e Isles o el nido vacío, te amo porque hace mucho tiempo ya eres parte de mí_

 _Con una Maura más calmada por las palabras dichas y confirmadas por Jane Maura siente más confianza y le permite decir lo siguiente_

_Jane cariño te creo y no es necesario que tomes el primer vuelo esta noche hasta aquí _ sonríe hasta mostrar ese hoyuelo en su rostro que tanto le encanta ver a Jane

_ Pero si deseo pedirte un favor, quiero que llames a tu jefe mañana a primera hora y le digas que debes tomar un vuelo a Nueva York para poder encontrarte con tu novia_ al decir esto las mejillas de Maura se sonrojan y baja su mirada.

 _Al otro lado de la pantalla Jane se encuentra mirando fijamente a Maura, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, al principio pensó que había escuchado mal pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Maura se convence que son correctas las palabras pronunciadas por su amiga_.

_Jane?_ dice Maura, pero esta no responde.

 _Pasan unos segundos y Maura comienza a preocuparse pero cuando su cerebro iba a comenzar a tirar una gran cantidad de ideas del por qué Jane no está reaccionando, el rostro de Jane dibuja una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacen que aparezcan los hoyuelos en ambos lados de su rostro, lo que significa que no le parece tan malo lo que ella ha dicho._

_Jane, te parece bien lo que te he pedido?, es posible que puedas hacerlo?, o tal vez deba ser yo quien viaje?, quizás es muy temprano pedir permiso y ausentarse si apenas llevas 6 meses en este nuevo trabajo!_ Maura termina de hablar como si le faltara aire.

 _Jane le sonríe como tratando de calmarla y responde._

_Maura amor, primero quiero que sepas que me encantó escuchar salir de tus labios la palabra Novia, demonios te juro que nunca sonó tan condenadamente lindo. Segundo No quiero seguir trabajando en un maldito lugar donde no tengo ningún apego, apego por el FBI, por mis colegas, por el lugar donde vivo y si te parece bien estoy dispuesta a hablar con mi jefe no para extender una licencia para ausentarme de mi trabajo por unos días, sino que quiero extender una renuncia y correr a ti.

_Oh, Jane estás segura? No quiero ser la causa de tu pérdida de empleo no podría soportarlo_

_ Maura lo único que me importa es estar contigo y maldita sea no sé cómo podré soportar esta noche hasta que mañana por la mañana llegue al FBI y hable con mi jefe._

_Más tarde veré en la computadora los próximos vuelos a Nueva York y después te enviare un mensaje para que tú tomes un vuelo y nos reunamos. Lo haremos de esta manera ya que no podría soportar que nadie y especialmente Ma interrumpa nuestro encuentro, porque te juro Maura Isles que una vez que estés cerca y te tome entre mis brazos me acercaré lentamente hasta tu boca y procederé a besar, morder y lamer tus labios hasta el cansancio_

 _Maura solo sonríe y no puede dar crédito a las palabras que Jane ha pronunciado, aquella mujer que siempre fue tan recatada en lo sexual ahora está siendo tan directa y explícita. El solo hecho de pensar en lo que Jane podría hacerle estando juntas en la cama hace que su entrepierna se moje._

_Maura estas bien?_ pregunta la morena, ve como Maura se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla del computador sin pronunciar palabra o asentir con la cabeza, lo que hace que se preocupe, tal vez piensa que fue muy directa y esto asusto a la forense.

_Si Jane, estoy bien, solo estoy deseando que llegue el día de mañana. Por ahora no nos queda más que ir a dormir y esperar que me informes como te fue con tu jefe y con los horarios del vuelo. Yo me encargaré de enviarte el lugar donde será nuestro encuentro_

_ Entonces Buenas noches mi novia_ le dice Jane con una sonrisa pícara.

_Buenas Noche cariño _se despide Maura.

Al otro día

Durante la mañana Jane hizo todo según lo conversado con Maura, se despidió del FBI y agradeció la oportunidad dada, dio media vuelta tomo su celular y envío un mensaje a Maura comunicándole el horario de su próximo vuelo con destino a Nueva York.

Por su parte Maura envío el nombre del Hotel escogido para alojarse unos días con la finalidad de comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas sin que nadie las presione.

_ **Cariño, el Hotel se llama The St. Regis New York la dirección exacta es** **2 Este calle 55th en la quinta avenida** **.** **Se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y a 40 minutos del aeropuerto, estaré esperándote, ah! ya te encuentras registrada, solo debes hablar con el recepcionista, te amo y buen vuelo** _

Jane observo por varios minutos el mensaje, estaba embobada y a la vez daba gracias a Dios que Maura sintiera lo mismo por ella, de ahora en adelante se escribiría una nueva historia en sus vidas aprovecharía cada minuto de su vida para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Continuara…

El capítulo final lo subiré mañana, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Epilogo

Epílogo

 _Jane toma una bocanada de aire_

_ Vamos Jane tu puedes, no es hora para dar marcha atrás, no después de haber dejado todo por la mujer que está esperándote dentro_ _mira hacia atrás y sonríe, desliza la tarjeta en la puerta sus manos sudan, aparece la luz verde y ésta se abre, se gira y permite que el botones ingrese con las maletas. Da las gracias y cierra la puerta, toma otra bocanada de aire y comienza a buscar a Maura._

_Maura _?_ la llama, se acerca al gran ventanal y lo que tiene a su vista es espectacular, frente a ella Central Park en toda su majestuosidad, mueve la cabeza y sonríe,_

_Wow! esta habitación es todo el gusto de Maura, sin lugar a dudas._

 _Maura viene saliendo del baño envuelta en una bata atada a la cintura, camina con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en señal de estar secándose el cabello, al ver a Jane de espalda queda inmóvil._

_Oh_ solo logra decir Maura

 _Jane al escucharla se gira y queda extasiada por lo que ve, ahí frente a ella se encuentra la mujer que ama con todo su ser y que no ha visto por tanto tiempo._

_Hola_ dice Maura. Se acerca al sillón y deja la toalla sobre este, vuelve a mirar a Jane y se retuerce las manos como señal de nerviosismo.

_Hola Maura_ Jane se encuentra de pie frente a Maura sin saber que más hacer o decir.

 _Para ambas mujeres es difícil esta situación, si bien la noche anterior se habían declarado su amor y hasta eran novias, habían pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente._

 _Jane toma la iniciativa, se acerca lentamente y mira fijamente a los ojos a Maura, esta se mantiene sin hacer ni un movimiento._

 _Esto le permite a Jane seguir con su propósito, se prometió que una vez teniendo a esta hermosa mujer frente a ella le demostraría cuan verdadero es el amor que siente por ella, da el siguiente paso y se inclina hasta tener el rostro de Maura lo más cerca posible, se inclina y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios._

 _Retira su rostro y observa que reacción pueda tener Maura, ésta aún sigue sin reaccionar, Jane toma el rostro con ambas manos y acerca sus labios a los de Maura, dando algo de presión._

 _Maura se da cuenta que está siendo besada por Jane y su boca se abre dispuesta , su lengua es sumisa y a la vez violenta a la lengua y la boca de Jane que comienza a morder su labio inferior, Maura la toma posesivamente jalándola lo más cerca que puede hacia su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, desea tanto a Jane que abre su boca para atrapar la lengua de ella, ambas siguen besándose con toda la pasión que tenían reprimida, Jane empuja hacia la pared a Maura y desata el nudo de la bata dejando expuesta la exquisita figura de Maura._

_Dios, eres tan condenamente hermosa, mira tú cuerpo_ dice Jane, sus ojos están más oscuros que de costumbre, observando como hipnotizada los senos.

 _Maura agradece el alago con una sonrisa tímida levanta sus talones para que nuevamente sus bocas se reúnan, mientras continua la danza de besos Jane toma por ambos lados la bata, la retira del cuerpo de Maura y esta si bien se da cuenta que Jane se la está quitando no le importa ya que desea que Jane la ame de todas las formas posibles._

 _Jane recorre con las yemas de sus dedos los hombros, los senos, cubriéndolos sutilmente observando embelesada los rosados pezones, continua pasando por la cintura y finalmente los glúteos se siente tan bien piensa al igual que como se ven._

_ Si, maldita sea Maura eres mucho mejor que en mis sueños_ le habla con su boca sobre la boca de Maura, no puede apartarse de ella, no quiere.

 _Pero tampoco quiere reprimir el deseo de probar esos senos, comienza pasando su lengua bordeando los pezones, dejando humedad por donde pasa, luego atrapa la punta entre los labios ejerciendo un poco de presión sin hacer daño solo dando placer, así como a ella le gusta sentir._

 _Jane se retira de los senos y ahora se enfoca en darle besos por el cuello, por detrás de una oreja y luego por la otra nuevamente sube a la boca y sus manos comienzan tocando ligeramente las caderas, las aprieta, la acerca más a ella, luego deslizándose y acariciando su entrepierna sus muslos, su vientre, y otra vez sus piernas, cuando piensa que ella no puede sentir más cerca a Maura esta la detiene y le susurra:_

_Esto no es justo Jane_ _esta se queda mirándola sin dar crédito a que se refiere pero Maura le sonríe y le señala hacia su cuerpo_

 _Jane baja la mirada y se da cuenta que está completamente vestida, sonríe y levanta ambas mano como señal de rendición y espera que Maura haga lo que quiera._

_ Bien es mi turno ahora_ dice Maura con cierto aire de confianza.

 _Comienza a abrir seductoramente uno a uno los botones de la camisa, pero cuando va en el tercer botón puede observar claramente el valle que se forma entre ambos senos ella simplemente tira con ambas manos en diferentes direcciones la camisa hasta que revienta los botones._

 _Jane la mira y no puede creer que aquella mujer tan pausada y metódica este perdiendo tan fácilmente el control, pero le gusta._

 _Su torso está desnudo a excepción de sus senos que aún están cubiertos por un sostén con encajes, lo que ve Maura le gusta, pasa su lengua por sus labios como señal de deseo._

 _Su mirada ahora se dirige hacia el pantalón, y con una habilidad que Jane desconocía esta le desabrocha el cinturón y luego el broche. Sin esperar más tira hacia abajo los pantalones dejando a su merced esas largas y bien marcadas piernas, no vacila y sus manos se dirigen a tocarlas, pero Jane se lo impide._

_Aquí no Maura, he esperado mucho tiempo para hacerte el amor y no lo voy a hacer en un pasillo afirmada en la pared_ _y sin vacilar un momento, Jane levanta a Maura y la lleva directamente a la cama, la recuesta, mientras ella saca sus pantalones lo más rápido posible._

 _Nuevamente se posiciona sobre Maura, comienza a besar su boca una y otra vez, lame sus labios, introduce su lengua, Maura solo se deja llevar. Jane pasa su mano más hábil por el abdomen y llega hasta el bajo vientre y sigue su recorrido hasta llegar a las bragas, Maura la mira expectante pero nada le_ impide, Jane nuevamente mueve su mano y llega hasta encontrarse con su humedad.

_ Se siente tan bien_ _dice Jane y aunque se siente tentada a deslizar su lengua sin tardar un instante comienza a frotar su mano sobre la vagina, siente como Maura comienza a emitir gemidos y a retorcerse_

_Jane por favor saca las bragas de una maldita vez!

 _Jane solo sonríe, la besa y obedece. Las retira lo más rápido posible, y sin dudarlo desliza sus dedos suavemente, siente como su clítoris tuviera vida propia, nunca se imaginó estar en esta situación antes de conocer a Maura, pero después eran recurrentes sus sueños haciéndole el amor._

 _Jane sin tener experiencia con mujeres solo se dejó llevar, quiso hacerle sentir lo que ella deseaba, ser besada y tocada. Las caderas de Maura habían comenzado a moverse buscando arrancarle más intensidad a las caricias de Jane, dando como resultado que Maura se mojara, como preparando la entrada a los largos dedos de Jane, primero fue uno, pero por lo mojada que estaba, Jane decidió introducirle un segundo dedo, sin dejar de mirarla, le excitaba demasiado la vista que tenía, Maura a su merced._

 _Nuevamente Jane comienza a darle muchos besos por todas partes fue descendiendo hasta que la lengua probo lo que tanto había estado esperando._

 _El cuerpo de Maura se tensa cuando la punta de la lengua de Jane bordea el clítoris, con movimientos circulares luego la presionaba acercando más los labios de Jane para chupar, lamer y succionar a su antojo._

 _Maura se estremece y se sujeta al cobertor con fuerzas, Jane aprovecha e introduce su lengua lo más profundo que puede en la vagina, pero lo que está viendo le da valor para penetrarla con los dedos y comienza a explorarla con movimientos circulares, rápidos y lentos a la vez._

 _Maura se incorpora sostenida con sus codos_.

_Valieron la pena las jornadas de Yoga _ _piensa Jane, y le abre más las piernas, Jane la observa, pero nuevamente se siente tentada para seguir besando ahí donde tanto le gustó saborear._

 _Pero no era todo lo que pretendía hacer así que nuevamente le introduce dos dedos y las caderas de Maura comienzan a moverse, suben y bajan rápido y lento._

 _Maura se sostenía de Jane, pero los movimientos eran tan rápidos que decide sostenerse con sus brazos. De esta manera Jane podía ver como Maura hacia todo el esfuerzo para que los largos dedos de Jane la penetraran a su antojo._

 _Para Jane no eran suficientes los dedos y la tentación de sentir el sabor de la vagina de Maura la hizo que nuevamente perdiera su rostro entre las piernas de la rubia, ahora le pide a Maura que se levante sobre la cama para poder introducir su cabeza entre las piernas y en esta posición desata todo el deseo y la pasión por poseer a la doctora._

Jane separo los labios vaginales y pasó la lengua por toda la zona, sintió los pliegues de sus labios con la punta de la lengua y luego volvió a probar el clítoris, Jane tenía el rostro empapado pero eso no le impedía seguir haciéndolo, sabía que excitaba más y más a Maura así que repitió la rutina un par de ocasiones más hasta ensartarle la lengua hasta donde más pudo.

Jane no estaba muy segura si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero le encantaba. Cuando comenzó a sentir que Maura gemía con más frecuencia supo que no duraría mucho tiempo, así que aceleró su rutina lamiendo, chupando y succionando los labios vaginales, el clítoris hasta que el cuerpo de Maura se tensó y luego cayó en un espiral de convulsiones que le hicieron saber que había logrado el orgasmo tan deseado por Jane.

Maura se encontraba reposada en el espaldar de la cama, Jane lentamente la tomo y recostó en la cama, le dio un ligero beso en la boca y la abrazo hasta que Maura volvió a recobrar los sentidos.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Maura pasó su dedo índice por el rostro de Jane reconociendo esas facciones que tanto amaba, enterró su rostro bajo el cuello de Jane y cerró sus ojos.

Jane paso su mano por el pelo de Maura, le beso la cabeza dio un respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos llegando el sueño unos minutos después, por fin después de tantos años estaba justo con quien siempre debió estar, con el único amor de su vida.

Fin


End file.
